


A Lesson

by noire_griot (great_neckpectations)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Interracial Relationship, Light BDSM, Mild Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_neckpectations/pseuds/noire_griot
Summary: Lianna George is Steve and Sharon Rogers’ Au Pair. Things seem to go swimmingly until Sharon is pulled away from her family for weeks at a time. After a series of mishaps due to the twins acting out, Lianna is on thin ice with her employer, Mr. Rogers. When Steve’s big heart and bigger libido stops him from firing Lianna, the first Avenger comes up with a better way to correct her behavior and teach her a lesson.





	1. part i

"Tony, I don’t know what I’m gonna do”, Steve said regretfully as he ran his fingers through his golden locks.

Steve Rogers, yes that one, was speaking of his au pair Lianna George. Lianna was an unassuming undergrad student whose family hailed from Dominica. She’d been in school for three years and was close to finishing her degree, but her money was running out. That’s how she ended up at the Rogers’ residence.

Sharon and Steve lived in Catskills, NY outside of the hustle and bustle of the city. They had moved there after the Avenger’s retirement. The couple wanted their six year old twins, James and Margaret, to be occupied after school and in the summer while Sharon picked up consulting work for the government. That’s where Lianna came in. During the evening and the steamy days of summer, Lianna played with the mischievous little ones as well as provided French and art lessons. She even cooked during lunch time between their studies and playtime.

The job was easy enough. French was her native tongue and she was an art minor at university. She was good with kids and had the patience of a saint. The rewarding part was that she was paid handsomely for her work and stayed in the Rogers’ guest house free of charge. The gig seemed like a dream until six months into her year long placement.

Sharon was called more and more by the government for her consulting work, leaving the kids and Steve without her for weeks. The twins began to act out and it was beginning to become harder to discipline the two kids who wanted their mom back. Sharon’s absence also affected Steve. He had a short fuse and was stressed. And the worst part was that everyone’s heightened emotions were taken out on Lianna.

The twins hated bedtime and would throw fits and tantrums. No amount of consoling or bribes would work. The small mistakes that Steve usually ignored or forgave began to cause his teeth to grind at night. The problem was so bad, his dentist prescribed him a mouth guard.

The twins ruined their parents’ cashmere bedspread, crayon marred the walls, Lianna dropped a piece of china. These would have been forgivable offenses before tensions began to spiral out of control in the Rogers’s household. Developing TMJ was just a side effect from the mistakes the cute au pair made.

Now Steve sat with his old friend, Tony Stark overlooking the vast greenery of his estate, trying to figure out how he could deal with the problem of Lianna.

“So you’re gonna fire her?” The billionaire pulled out a Cuban cigar garnering an eyeroll from Steve.

“Sharon is gone for another week, I don’t think I would be able to handle the twins on my own or manage finding a nanny on such short notice”

“So you’re not gonna fire her?” Tony lit the end of the expensive cigar, making it a point to drag out the inhale and exhale of smoke.

The two men enjoyed the scenic view. Despite being out of the superhero business, Steve was still very much about control. He didn’t want these incidents to become a regular occurrence, not in his household.

Steve concentrated on relaxing his jaw as the gears turned in his head. Besides the timely inconvenience of firing her, he just did not want to get rid of her. A man in his late thirties going weeks without his wife would be remiss to let go the twenty-one-year old au pair with a plump ass in her tight leggings.

“Seems like it’s not that cut and dry. If you do decide to fire her, I would totally hire her for Morgan”. Tony ended his recommendation with a wink. He was a genius after all and knew Steve’s indecisiveness wasn’t just about her competency as an au pair.

“It’s that obvious. Huh?”

“Steve, a blind man could hear how great that ass is. She’s a beautiful girl. I’m surprised you haven’t made a move, but you are you, integrity and loyalty, blah blah blah”. Tony shook the access ash from his stogy as he mocked his former colleague.

“I’m very much aware of how she looks, Tony. And I didn’t want to risk my marriage or my image for a romp with some college student. But-”,Steve ruminated as he stopped abruptly.

“But what?” Tony put down the cigar and focused on Steve. A tinge of amusement in his friend’s confession painted his face.

“Tony— Sharon and I haven’t had sex in 6 months. Everytime I see Lianna, all I can do is focus on how perky her tits are in her tight shirts or how I can see the outline of her panties through her leggings. The other day, she was bent over sweeping up a broken plate and it took all of my composure not to bend her over my knee.” The words spilled like ink on a page as Tony intently listened to Steve rave about how hard his cock got when thinking about punishing Lianna for her mistakes around the house.

“I mean I can’t tie up and fuck sense into my glorified nanny”.

“Why not?”, Tony replied simply with a raised brow.

“Tony…. C’mon”.

“You’re Captain fucking America. You’re rich now. You’re handsome. You don’t think she’s noticed the bulge in your pants? You don’t think that tight little pussy of hers, and you know it’s tight, isn’t desperate to find all that the serum gifted you?”

Steve’s face flushed at the thought that the young woman he thought about bedding while his wife was gone, had similar thoughts about him. The truth was that Lianna thought her employer was hot, as did many women who came in contact with him. His square jaw, striking blue eyes, and biceps that regularly fought against his shirts often left her a giggling school girl mess when she spent long periods around him. Lianna tried to hide her reaction when the family went swimming and Steve was shirtless and wore thin swim trunks leaving nothing to the imagination.

“And what if she hasn’t? What if I make a move and she’s not into it?”, Steve said flatly.

A wave of disappointment washed over him for even entertaining the idea of having an affair. It seemed cliche and dishonorable to fuck his au pair. However, there was also disappointment in the probability that Lianna would reject him. The confusing emotions and uncertainty caused Steve to wince at the strike of pain running through his jaw.

“Well you could start small. Light touches on the shoulder, a press of a hard on against that glorious ass of hers, walking in on her while she is changing. It’s got a decent success rate for me. Though I’ve lost a couple of secretaries and nannies and some stacks. But you’re Steve Rogers, you’ll be fine. People trust you way more than me”. Tony relit his cigar recounting the numerous diliances he’s had during and before his marriage to Pepper.

Steve massaged his face as Tony continued to ramble on about the dumbest and seediest plan he’d ever heard. However, he couldn’t fight the seed that had been planted. It was clear, he and Sharon were having problems and that she enjoyed being away from the house for weeks at a time, for reasons other than serving the government. Perhaps he shouldn’t feel guilty for finding some pleasure outside his marriage.

“This is the worst advice you’ve ever given me, Tony”.

Tony giggled and patted Steve on the back.

“And you’re gonna do it and it’ll be great. Let me smell your finger afterwards?” Tony’s head fell back in laughter while Steve shook his head and tried to fight the smile on his face.

***

Lianna thought she finally got the hang of this “au pair” thing. Even when the stomach flu hit the family, bad, Lianna was on the job and on top of her studies. She had a lot riding on her. She was the first person in her family to go to college and she had a goal of moving to Paris and running a Diaspora focused art gallery. Her parents who immigrated from Dominica to Boston were proud of their baby girl. She always made the dean’s list, never got in trouble, and never asked for much. The title of perfect daughter was hers and she hated it.

She had been living on her own for three years and the most “trouble” she’d been in was getting kicked out a club for being under age. She was the definition of the good 1st gen daughter. Her squeaky clean record and great grades impressed the Rogers’. Perfect and good Lianna seemed like the ideal match for the seemingly flawless blonde hair and blue eyed couple.

However, the facade only lasted for the interview process. Sure marriages have their ups and downs, especially considering what a former Avenger and a S.H.I.E.L.D agent must have been through, but Lianna could sense the tension between the couple from a mile away. Maybe it was Sharon’s busier schedule or Steve becoming bored with domesticity. Whatever was going on, Lianna’s presence was much needed in the Rogers’ household.

When there was relative peace, being an au pair was a nice gig. Lianna would enjoy warm days at the pool. Steve loved swimming and could be found swimming laps often into the late evening. On one particular late evening, Lianna went back to the pool to fetch a book she’d left. That’s when she noticed just how handsome, and one might say hot, her boss was. 

The apricot shaded sky bounced off the droplets of water on Steve’s body as he exited the pool. If one would describe Steve Roger’s body, it would simply be labeled “magnificent”. Lianna stared for a moment. His body rivaled the marble statues of ancient Greece that frequented the pages of her art books. And if she could have reached out to touch him, she was sure it was just as hard to the touch.

This incident was the introduction of Lianna seeing Steve outside of the suburban, stay at home dad role he occupied. She began to notice the gait, one of a powerful leader. The corded muscles that filled in all of his shirts. An ass that could crack walnuts. Of course, there was the bulge. The man was packing and Lianna became an expert at sneaking looks at Steve’s outline when he wore sweatpants and swim trunks.

This was not a crush persay. More of a lustful itch that would never be scratched. Daydreaming of Steve was a nice distraction from the little sticky hands, incessant whining, and germ hoarding of the twins. He was a fair boss. Despite a stone demeanor, he always treated Lianna with respect and greeted her with a friendly smile. He seemed very much like the decent man America knew.

However his wife Sharon would say contrary. On her errand runs that Lianna accompanied her on, Sharon would go on at length and depth about how demanding and needy Steve was. There was a lack of chemistry that neither one wanted to name or maybe the flame had dulled in the seven years they were married.

To keep him happy and unsuspecting of her affair with a fellow agent, Sharon surprised Steve with gifts or indulged in sex once in a while. When those things weren’t enough, it seemed like Steve and Sharon were just keeping up appearances for the sake of the children. All this information Lianna was privy to and made her job a little more exciting. It also spiked her curiosity as to what a virile man like Steve did while Sharon had her fun.

Lianna reveling in the couple’s drama made her feel less like a Caribbean Sandra Dee. She felt like she was the audience for a live action adaptation of a silly romance novel. You know the ones in the bargain bin at the bookstore. Her life wasn’t as exciting but watching the superhero version of the Young and the Restless was the next best thing.

All of the drama between Steve and Sharon seemed to come to a head when Sharon took a month long project overseas. The tawdry relationship was less fun for Lianna and now took its toll on her. As her semester was ending and she could smell graduation, the Rogers’ drama could not come at a worst time.

The twins began breaking rules to get their father’s attention and because they missed their mother. Balancing misbehaving six year olds and preparing for finals did not translate well. Lianna would take her eye off Margaret and there would be chocolate stains on the couch. One of the worst offenses was when little James decided that the wall of the living room was a great way to explore his blue phase with his crayons.

Now Lianna was filled with anxiety over the future of her job. No matter how irresistible she found her boss, being reprimanded was only so hot when your future was on the line. Sure the way the veins in Steve’s neck popped when he was angry made her tingle. The pointed words he had for her when she misstepped made her melt. However, graduation was a little more important than fantasizing about fucking your boss.

***

Steve knew this was a horrible idea. However, Tony had a way with words and Steve’s hand no longer satisfied his cravings. On a regular Wednesday afternoon, Lianna found herself with enough free time to workout in the in-home gym. Lucky enough, Steve also found time to get in a session at the same time. With sweat dripping on her tawny skin, Steve watched her squat as she lifted small barbels in her hands.

As he brought his clenched fists hit the punching bag before him, he periodically focused on the way Lianna’s ass bounce when she arose from her haunches. Perspiration gathered between her thighs, leaving a wet mark on her grey leggings. Steve’s strikes wavered as his thoughts wandered to his face nestled between her legs after her normal hundred reps of squats. Steve Grant Rogers had now reach old pervert territory and there was no looking back.

The plan was simple, initiate physical contact with Lianna. Steve steadied the punching bag in his hands and quietly watched Lianna as she huffed between reps. Lianna’s brown eyes met Steve’s azure pupils as silence filled the gym. This commenced a stare down between the two.

“You got good form, Lianna”. Steve sauntered over to Lianna, positioning himself behind her, inhaling her sweet and salty musk. His eyes fluttered a bit before speaking. “But it could be a little better”.

With his hands on her hips, Steve pulled Lianna against him as he instructed her on how to squat properly. This of course meant her ass brushed against his stiffening cock as he coached her. Lianna’s pussy clenched as she felt his hardness. The change in her breathing alerted Steve that she noticed the growing intrusion in his pants. His smell was masculine with tinge of linen from the detergent he used. He smelled like a man, making her giddy like a schoolgirl with a crush. She had never been this close to him. With bated breath he waited for her reaction as his fingers dug into the flesh of her curves.

“You okay Lianna?”

Lianna skin felt on fire and she struggled to not press her ass against him more. She was obviously imagining things and Steve’s adrenaline was getting the best of him. He was simply giving her a workout lesson. Who would say no to that from thee Captain America?

“Yeah - Mr. Rogers. I’m fine,” she stammered, a moan threatening to color her words.

Steve held onto her through another rep and without thought, Lianna pushed herself against him, feeling the tip of his dick run along the crack of her ass. The action almost caused her to lose balance. Her breath was uneven and her eyes heavy lidded. Steve swallowed a groan, disciplining himself to not take her right there on the gym mat.

“See.. this is more efficient at getting your heart rate up,“ he added, his statement was laced with a smile.

Steve’s nose met the crest of her ear as the two stood there, with his hands still firmly placed on her hips. Neither of them rushed to move. It was only when Steve saw the reflection of his ruddy cheeks and Lianna’s blissed out doe eyes that he let his hands fall.

“Well I– I have business to take care of in my office. Good hustle, Lianna”.

Now was the true test. Steve patted Lianna’s behind as he congratulated her, much like a coach to his star player. His action froze her in place and she just nodded as Steve threw his towel over her shoulder and walked out of the gym.

The rest of the evening, both pretended to think nothing of the impromptu personal training session. Yet both felt like a flame had been lit inside them. At dinner, Lianna struggled to douse the heat between her legs while Steve ate like a starved man as he filled himself with food that couldn’t satisfy the true hunger overtaking his body. There was an awkwardness that hovered over the dinner table. Steve bowed and excused himself to have a smoke while Lianna ushered the children to their rooms.

A nervous tremble made lighting the cigarette difficult. The dusk overcame the sky, and he inhaled the warm night air as he took a drag of tobacco. His cock felt heavy in his lap and the nicotine could do nothing to relax him. It was far too late to abandon his plan. He had to have her and he would. He was sure he felt the sparks between them. Lianna never said no or spoke out against his touch. And the way her ass felt against his cock? There was no stopping him now. He needed more or he would go insane.

***

“Lianna, are you here?” the stern masculine voice rang through the kitchen.

Lianna sat in front of her laptop studying Visigothic art of the fifth century for her Mediterranean art class, headphones blasting Kehlani. Her locs pinned into a bun, with a stray loc hanging at the nape of her neck. The kids had been put to bed and the dishwasher hummed. She didn’t hear Steve walk up behind her. When his placed his large hand on her shoulder, she almost jumped from her seat. She looked up from her screen to see the handsome blond looking down at her and pulled off her earbuds.

“Mr. Rogers! I’m sorry I didn’t hear you come in. Is everything okay? The twins are in bed and I cleaned up everything from dinner”, Lianna rambled. She knew she was on thin ice for the past week with him and put in extra effort not to make any mistakes.

“I saw a candy wrapper in the kids’ room. Have you been letting them have extra sweets?” Steve stood beside the younger woman, who was visibly stiff at her employer’s interrogation.

“I-I-Well…”, she stuttered.

“Lianna, we talked about this”.

Steve place his hand over her shaky smaller one. His thumb drew circles on her palm as his disappointed eyes stared at her. She gulped and her words were caught in her throat. She noticed that her hand was now in his and her heart raced more.

“I-I was just having trouble getting Margaret to listen during her French lesson and thought maybe if I-”. Steve placed his finger to her full lips to shush her nervous chatter.

“Lianna, I’ve noticed you’ve been having trouble with following our guidelines and dealing with the twins. First it was okay, but now it’s becoming a habit I see”.

His finger left her lips, tracing her jawline until Steve’s hand cradled her cheek. Lianna’s bottom lip began to quiver as her mouth turned down into a pout. Steve could see her becoming misty eyed the longer she tried to explain herself.

“Mr. Rogers. I am so sorry about my work as of late. School work has picked up and the twins have been more rowdy. I know its because they miss Mrs. Rogers. Please don’t fire me! I know I can do better and I am trying”. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her eyes grew swollen and red.

“Awww Lianna. Don’t cry”, Steve cooed as he used his thumb to swipe away the tears while firming his grip on her hand.

Steve’s words and touch began to settle her and she found herself leaning into the hand on her cheek. Maybe it was the fact that he was once one of Earth’s greatest defenders, but he was comforting.

“I promise I will do anything and everything to keep my job. I’m so close to finishing school”.

“I know, sweetheart. I know you’re trying”, he agreed while nodding his head.

Lianna sniffled, finally gaining composure as Steve’s resolve seemed to soften at her tears. He pulled her into a tight embrace. He smelled like cigarette smoke and the woodsy cologne Sharon bought him for their anniversary. Well the one Lianna picked out and Sharon paid for. The smell was her favorite, but being in his grasp brought her back to their earlier moment in the gym. Inhaling his scent was enough to stop her crying and lull her into a haze that broke once Steve left her go.

With a hand on her shoulder and one that made its way to her hip, Steve gave Lianna a small smile. She mirrored his expression, hoping this meant she would be in the clear and could keep her job. His closed the already small distance between them, heat radiated from both their bodies. His nose led its way to her collarbone to her jawline to her cheek. Steve stilled, taking in her scent. 

Lianna’s eyes widened at his actions. This wasn’t the gym. There was no reason for him to be this close. If she had known better, she would have thought he was coming on to her. But this was Steve Rogers, Captain America, of all people. He was a devoted husband and father. This was simply a good man being nice, so she thought.

Steve on the other hand noted the way Lianna’s breathing caused her chest to brush up against his as he continued to hold her. Her soft breasts grazed against his cotton button up and he swore she was without a bra and could feel her nipples.

“I may have some extra work for you to do. Y’know to make up for some of the items that were lost in the past couple of months”.

Lianna’s expression perked up at the offer of a second chance. There was a chaste kiss on the cheek. Not an unusual practice in her home country, so Lianna continued to brush off the interaction. When Steve backed away, Lianna caught a glimpse of the hardened length in his pants. Her doubts about the innocence of the conversation flooded her mind. Unconsciously, she licked and bit her bottom lip. She shook herself from her gaze to look up at Steve.

There was a chuckle from the large man hovering over her. He used his index finger to avert her gaze from his crotch to his face.

“Like what you see?”

The question made Lianna leap from her seat to gather her things.

“I-I I apologize Mr. Rogers. That was inappropriate of me.”

Before she could leave the table, Steve pulled her close enough to him that his mouth rested on the shell of her ear.

“I-we can’t, Mr. Rogers. I don’t understand.”

That was a lie, she fully understood. What she couldn’t understand why Captain America would cheat on his wife with her.

“Oh but you do. I see the way you look at me. First I thought it was nervousness because of who I am. But tonight confirms it.”

Steve grabbed a handful of her ass garnering a yelp from Lianna. She tried backing away from him but he was too strong.

“Please Mr-mmmm”.

Steve crashed his lips into hers, silencing her. Her body stiffened then melted as he deepened the kiss. Lianna’s body felt ablaze and after the initial shock she kissed him back. Without the hold he had on her, Lianna threatened to float away. Never had she experienced a kiss so searing, but light, and gentle. When Steve broke away, she let out a woeful groan.

He slid his body into the seat Lianna previously occupied and patted his thigh. Lianna stood confused for a moment until she acquiesced against him. With his leg stretched out, he radiated a cockiness that only Steve Rogers could. Lianna hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder.

He grabbed her hips and positioned her over his lap, leaving Lianna’s feet dangling and her ass pointed in the air. Steve steadied her wiggling form and pulled down her leggings and cotton pink panties to reveal her smooth bronze skin, adorned with stretch marks. His hand kneaded her flesh seemingly to mold it to his liking, then there was a slap.

A small whine escape her lips and Lianna froze in confusion. The heat from Steve’s hand spread over her skin. The sensation was different, but in a good way. A succession of hard slaps hit Lianna before she could process what was happening, then they stopped. His hand switched to caressing her stinging flesh, giving some sweet relief.

Without moving an inch, Lianna found herself out of breath and her heart racing. What was more exciting and strange was that she was soaking wet. Steve leaned down, his face at the back of her neck and planted a kiss amongst her lavender scented locs.

“You okay, Lianna?”, he checked in. His voice was rough like gravel but sweet as honey.

“Ye-yes, Mr. Rogers”.

Lianna’s formality brought a smile to his lips. He could tell she would learn quick after these lessons. In fact, her eagerness to please and keep up her perfect persona was part of the reason he hired her. He knew girls like that always looked for an escape from their by the book life. He was the same way and his sexuality was a great way for the straight-laced soldier to let go.

The string of thunderous claps mingled with the squeaks and moans from Lianna. With one smooth movement, Steve parted Lianna’s thighs with his knee, revealing her glistening pussy.

“Well well well, Ms. George just as I thought. You like this don’t you?”

His taunting only caused her to contract around nothing, adding to his amusement.

“You’re so wet”, he sighed earnestly. Excitement and relief filled him as she dripped from his previous actions. The risk paid off and his horniness and dare he say, Tony were right on the money about Lianna’s attraction to him.

His fingers found their way to the outside of her entrance and slid against her clit. An exasperated whimper left Lianna’s lips much to Steve’s delight. His index and middle finger circled around her bundle of nerves sparking bursts of pleasure throughout her body. Steve’s arm wrapped around her waist as he sped up his movements. His fingers were toe-curling as the heat radiated throughout Lianna’s belly, pulling and tightening the coil inside.

“So how long have you wanted me, huh?”

Lianna barely processed the question before Steve retracted his fingers and slapped her ass. Pulled from her stupor, her mouth pooled with saliva. She struggled to answer him in a shaky and wanton whisper.

“Beginning of the summer, Mr. Rogers”. She was now salivating as Steve’s fingers continued to dance around her clit. She swallowed hard, silencing a grunt, as not to wake up the children.

“Ahhh so you’ve been checking me out for weeks. You naughty girl. Even when my wife and kids are around. Tisk Tisk”.

“Mr-R-r-r-r-r”.

Steve’s fingers suddenly and without effort slid into Lianna. And like a man on a mission, his fingers curled into a beckoning motion finding her sweet spot almost instantly. He expertly flexed his wrist, the pads of his fingers massaged the soft spongy patch inside her.

“Shit”, she muttered under her breath.

“Ah ah ah, language Miss George”, he corrected as his fingers plunged further inside her, her pussy greedily gripping around them.

Lianna’s eyes squeezed shut as she panted. Steve tightened his hold on her as she began to writhe in his lap, giving over her body to pleasure. He could feel her already tight walls pulsate around his fingers as he pumped in and out of her. Each time his fingers came in contact with her spot, electricity shot through her.

“Shhhhhh. You don’t want to wake up my kids do you?”, Steve reprimanded.

A sudden feeling of warmth washed over Lianna as she came hard on Steve’s fingers. She tried to contain her screams, instead releasing muffled cries. Steve groaned in approval as warm liquid ran down his forearm and the squelching noise from her pussy echoed throughout the kitchen.

“Look at that. Your pussy has been waiting for this for weeks. Good girl”.

Steve gently removed his fingers, now pruned from Lianna’s juices. As he pulled her upright, she was left dizzy from the rapturous orgasm. Steve was quick to catch her and hold her in place until she was able to stand on her own. He stood and noticed the wet mark left on his jeans.

“That pussy of yours is way too eager”.

A grin pulled at his lips as he pushed his soaked fingers into his mouth. He groaned as if he had tasted the nectar of the gods, darting out his tongue to savor every bit. Lianna stood in silence, her mind still cloudy post-climax and her leggings and panties pooled at her ankles. It was a sight to see, especially for Steve. Here was his au pair half naked in his kitchen, the inside of her thighs drenched from her own juices. Steve waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

“Earth to Lianna”, he joked and huffed laughter.

Lianna shook her head, finally returning to the same plane as her employer. Closing the distance between them, Steve caressed her lips with his wet fingers and Lianna instinctively opened her mouth to received the traces of her juices from him. Steve bent down to pull up pants for her as she stood like a dumbfounded little girl.

Steve inspected her and smirked.

“There’s more where that came from, but only if you straighten up your act”.

Steve pivoted on his foot and began to walk to his bedroom, stopping mid-step. He turned his head and looked at Lianna once more.

“Goodnight Lianna”.

“Uh…Goodnight Mr. Rogers”.


	2. part ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lianna works hard to make up for her mistakes under Steve’s observant eye. While things heat up in the Rogers’ household, Sharon returns from her month-long mission to find something a miss. Will Lianna finish her term as the Rogers’ au pair? Or Will this prove to be her final lesson of the semester?

The couple of days following the encounter with Steve, Lianna was meticulous with her tasks. She was more stern with the twins, who often took advantage of her sweet nature. They practically tiptoed on eggshells around the expensive vases and china in the house. Even the sweet little pouts from Margaret were met with strict discipline. 

Outside of her work, Lianna grew more bold around Steve. Her hands often found themselves on his large biceps or his abs as she moved around him in the kitchen. She would shoot him glances across the dinner table or when he would ascend from the pool. 

Whatever Steve’s fingers awoke in Lianna, she did not understand nor did she question it. She could still feel the heat of his breath on her cheek. The singed skin of her lips tingled when she remembered his kiss. The way his hands kneaded her flesh like a sculptor only to use them to send thunderous claps that stung her skin, elicited the first breath of being reborn. What her mother would call whore like behavior, it made Lianna feel alive. 

The apprehension and second guessing were out the window. She wanted him and she intended on making the most of this adulterous affair at least until Sharon returned. There was no turning back. If they were to sin, then at least Lianna would enjoy their fun until judgement day and damnation. Afterall, if the married white woman had hers, then why couldn’t the clean cut black woman get her thrills? 

The third day after their initial encounter in the kitchen, Lianna and Steve once again found themselves in the gym. Steve grunted as he bench pressed a meager 450lbs. His muscles barely strained as he lifted the metal bar. His mind drifted between the reps and thoughts of Lianna. He couldn’t believe he had acted on his urges and fingered his au pair at the table where he and his family ate dinner every evening for the past seven years. 

He was pulled from his elicit thoughts once he heard the light footfall of sneakers on the linoleum flooring. Steve sat up quickly, making easy work of placing the bar on its rack. His attention was caught by the skimpy bicycle shorts that hugged Lianna’s curves. Had she worn these before? Were they new? It didn’t matter much as he watched the thin fabric rouche between her thighs and ass cheeks as she walked. 

“Hello Mr. Rogers”. Lianna’s lips turned into a mischievous grin as Steve stood to greet her. He knew she was up to no good as she batted her lashes and looked up at him. 

“Hello Lianna. Twice in one week. Lucky me”. 

A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Steve watched as Lianna seemingly sized him up as he did the same. Steve could have pounced at her at a speed that made her head spin. He was sure by the look in her eyes, Lianna thought about jumping into his arms and kissing him until the air left his lungs. Instead they both stood at a standstill, Lianna rocking on the balls of her feet while Steve stood with square shoulders and straight posture like a good soldier. 

Steve followed Lianna’s gaze to the bench press and back at him. 

“You wanna test it out? You lift?”,he questioned, raising a brow at her. 

This time Steve couldn’t hide his elation as she nodded shyly. With a grin as wide as his face, he motioned for Lianna to lay on the bench as he changed the weight on the barbell. 

“Okay, I’ll start you off with 20 pounds. Keep your thumbs around the bar and your arms straight as you lift”. 

Steve tried to keep his urges in check as he spotted her. However, slowly but surely as sweat collected around Lianna’s breasts and her chest rose from the reps, his cock hardened. Now Lianna’s face was inches away his hard on and he was sure she noticed it through his flimsy basketball shorts. Lianna grunted and Steve helped her place the bar back on the holder after twenty reps. Instead of sitting up, Lianna remained on her back and Steve saw her eyes change as she eyed the bulge in his shorts. 

“Mr. Rogers..”, Lianna spoke in a whisper akin to a breathy moan. 

“Yea Lianna”, Steve gruffly answered as he backed away from her. 

“The twins just laid down for a nap, you know”. 

Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion, while Lianna smiled in delight as she held Steve’s gaze. Now her eyes strayed to his hard on and her tongue swept across her bottom lip. Steve noticed the thoughtful expression on her face before she spoke. 

“If you fuck me here, it’ll give us more time, but if we go back to my place, it’ll cut us down five minutes”. Her words almost knocked him off his feet. 

Lianna stood up and faced Steve, his mouth agape at her response. Her tone was matter-of-fact and sure. Steve couldn’t believe the sweet, passive au pair was so direct in her desire. 

“Li-”

Before Steve could finish, Lianna had cut the distance between the two and melded her lips to his, cradling his square jaw in her hands. Steve instinctively cupped her ass causing Lianna to moan into his mouth. The mix of sweat and saliva intoxicated them. Steve’s fingers found the crest of her pussy as his hands roamed the inside of her thigh. Lianna broke the kiss, letting her head fall back. 

The two made quick work of their clothes and for a moment they both stood admiring their naked forms. After years of living in a body designed to embody perfection, Steve felt shy. His dick bobbed, precum threatening to drip from his tip and all he wanted to do was retreat into himself. Lianna could see him. All of him. America’s golden boy. The steadfast super soldier. The loving father. And now the not so faithful husband. 

Steve winced in pain as his jaw clenched, now unsure if he made the correct choice in pursuing her. He couldn’t take back what happened in the kitchen, but this..this would be full on sex. Was he ready to go all the way and turn his back on seven years of marriage? 

“Lianna, is this what you want?”

The question was more for him than her. She enthusiastically nodded and mouthed a quiet yes. She made the first move as Steve remained in place. Her hands caressed around the veins of his forearms moving purposefully to his biceps then to his pectorals. Everything on him was firm and soft all at once. 

Steve attempted to ease the tension in his jaw. Keeping up appearances was second nature now, something the old him would have scoffed at and even protested. Lianna, however, spent enough time with the Rogers to know that no one could wear a mask 24/7. He knew she could see right through him. 

He shut his eyes as pain pulsated throughout the right side of his face. The pain nearly disorienting. Lianna’s finger traced along Steve’s jawline then placed a gentle kiss there then to his pulse moving down to his collarbone. For the first time in a long while, Steve felt himself relax. 

“You think too much,“she joked. 

Steve opened his eyes to see Lianna looking up at him. What he would give to be so carefree as a 22 year old. In her eyes, he saw a freedom and wonder, something he once fought for others but not himself. He tangled his fingers amongst her locs and pulled her closer until their skin blended in a flurry of sweat and what now was their favorite smells…each other. 

Steve easily lifted Lianna, whose legs found home around his waist. He delicately laid her on the exercise mat, his cock was painfully hard and desperate to be inside her. Contrasting the sweet grazes of his fingers on her skin, his kisses were hard and domineering. His tongue slipped past her full lips, so quickly it took her by surprise. It did not take long before she matched his pace. Moans were traded among each others’ mouths, communicating every desire to each other. 

Steve kissed Lianna down the valley of her breasts, his right hand pinching her dark bud, eliciting the sweetest whines. His tongue encircled her opposite nipple and Lianna weaved her hands in his wet golden strands of hair. Steve took his time and teased her body with chaste kisses down her abdomen until he gazed upon her glistening pussy. Her legs spread, proudly showing him just how much she wanted him.

Steve lined up his face with her cunt and dragged his tongue along her slit. Her hips rose to meet his face, wanting more pressure. His tongue said all the things he was afraid to tell her. Multisyllabic and eloquent as he lapped up her juices, coating his tongue and dousing his chin. The obscene noises that filled the small gym could make even the most experienced lover blush. Steve continued to drink Lianna in as her legs quaked around his ears. Squeals and grunts ripped from her throat as her orgasm spread through her body. 

As one could imagine, Steve wasn’t one to demand just one orgasm. As her first orgasm settled, more pleasure jolted up and down her spine as a new release made its debut. Steve’s lips suckled on her clit, as his nose settled on her mons pubis. His senses were overwhelmed by her. He could smell nothing but her, taste nothing but her, and hear nothing but her. The more he consumed, the more he became. His jaw no longer so tender. 

Lianna’s hands pushed against Steve, as she became overwhelmed and overstimulated. 

“Mr. R– Please stop”. 

Steve grabbed her wrists as his tongue continued to swirl around her swollen clit. Lianna’s eyes shut firmly, projecting stars as she came for a third time. Her orgasm was so intense, it was painful. It shook her limbs until she surrendered, long given up her objections to him. 

Steve appeared from between her legs, satisfied yet still hungry. He cradled her and laid on his back until she was on top of him. As her pupils shrunk, she pushed herself up, demurely staring at Steve, leaning down to kiss him deeply and taste herself. She chuckled as she felt his hardened shaft move against her sensitive folds as she straddled him. She moved her hand to line up his cock to her entrance when he stopped her. 

“Turn around, so I can see that beautiful ass of yours”

An unsure but giddy smile painted Lianna’s face as she turned around. It didn’t take much for Steve to position her willing and ready cunt over his cock, gently and intently filling her. A strangled gasp came from her as Steve stretched her. Her hands firmly grabbed his thighs as Steve pulled her down on his cock until he was fully sheathed inside, hitting the spongy part inside of her. 

“You wanna be charge? Fuck yourself then”. 

Lianna glanced back at her boss, who was unphased and completely serious. When she did not move, a large hand swept across her ass, flushing her brown skin, nearly propelling her forward off his dick. 

“And here I thought you wanted my cock”, he darkly chuckled. 

Steve easily lifted Lianna’s hips, pulling her nearly off his dick before slamming her back down. Lianna wailed as Steve’s impaled her. The motion was rough enough to cause her teeth to chatter. He pushed her up again and she rolled her hips down his cock on her own accord.

“Thata girl. Up and down, just like that,” he encouraged. 

Lianna swallowed the pooling saliva in her mouth as she panted. The dull ache melted into a tingle as Steve dragged along her tight walls. She painted his rosy tinted cock with her slick, gliding with ease each time she shifted her hips. She heard muted grunts behind her as she twisted her body in semi-circles. 

“Look at that. Riding my cock like a pro.”

Steve’s compliments only cause Lianna to speed up her ministrations and elicit audible moans from him. As the timbre of his voice rose, peppered with curse words, Lianna fed on his pleasure. The more he reacted to her wetness enveloping him, the faster she rode, and the quicker the heat of an orgasm spread through her belly. 

“You like that Mr. Rogers?”, Lianna taunted. 

When Steve did not reply, she looked back at him. Steve’s mouth hung open and his chest heaved. As his fingers dug into the flesh of Lianna hips, he attempted to remain in control, but he was far too gone. Lianna foolishly let her confidence lead her next actions. She stilled herself, flexing her muscles around Steve’s cock. She could feel him twitch inside her causing her legs to shake around his torso.

If Steve’s soul had ascended while Lianna rode him, it crashed back into his body like a ton of bricks when he realized she stopped without prompt. Shaken into reality, Steve saw an amused Lianna looking back at him. Not one to let disobedience go without punishment, lifted his pelvis and pulled her flush against his chest. 

“You think this a game, huh?” 

There was a switch in his voice. In a matter of seconds, Steve’s hands moved from her hips to under her thighs hooking them to bring her knees almost to her ears. She was nearly folded in half, Steve’s speed and prowess almost dizzying her in the process. Then there was the buck of his hips. If she thought the first assault on her pussy was jarring, nothing would prepare her for how far Steve’s cock could reach into the depths of her. His strokes were pointed and precise as he chided her. 

“You like it when I’m mean don’t you”? 

His voice strained as he pounded into Lianna without remorse. Lianna’s voice could not keep up, instead her squeals mingled with the clapping of skin and the squelching of her pussy. Warm gushes of liquid squirted pass Steve’s cock, soaking his thighs and the mat underneath him. 

Her toes curled as the slide of his cock felt like velvet and sin inside her. His cock brimmed inside her until she wanted to explode into a million pieces. Hot waves of ecstacy swept over Lianna, again and again. Steve’s tight grip helped keep her body in place as he continuously plunged in and out of her. Lianna’s body was limp as Steve fucked every bit of function from it. 

“Who’s in charge here?”,he demanded through gritted teeth. 

“..yoouuuuu Mr. Rahh aht aht aht”.

Steve was relentless and Lianna was helpless as he made her cum over and over again. She was weak, lost in her orgasms, and she realized Steve was just using her like an object for his pleasure. His strokes became sloppy and uncoordinated. His moans rose an octave until searing ropes of cum spilled inside her, gushing out as he fucked her until the last drop.

He loosened his grip on her thighs, reddened and threatening to bruise. Lianna could hear her heart pound in her ears and nothing else. Steve laid his chin on top of her head, shifting as his cock slipped from inside her as it softened. Lianna’s voice could not break the tender silence, but as his breathing and heart rate slowed, his senses returned. 

“That– wasn’t supposed to happen”.

Steve rolled Lianna over on her back. He paused for a moment before getting up and retrieving a towel from the gym’s washroom to clean off Lianna. When he returned, he kneeled next to her with a cool rag to clean her face. 

“What wasn’t supposed to happen?”, Lianna slurred. 

“You weren’t supposed to fuck me? Because you sure seemed like you meant it”, she snickered. 

“I wasn’t supposed to do that to you. Cum inside you”. 

Lianna hummed in delight as the moist rag soothed her feverish skin. 

“I’m on birth control, you know,” she offered. 

Steve groaned in disappointment. His jaw ticked and a familiar strike of pain hit him. 

“That’s not what I’m worried about. This was a mistake”.

He helped Lianna off the floor and began to gather their clothes, rushing to leave the scene of his indiscretions. She watched him as he moved as if in a panic. Eager to be gone before he could be caught. 

“Does Sharon use protection when she’s cheating?” 

Steve stopped his nervous cleaning and turned to Lianna, mouth twisted in shame and sadness. His blue eyes glossy with tear, he would not cry. 

“The negative pregnancy test she tried to hide would tell me otherwise” 

“Well then”, she offered while crossing her arms. 

“But I’m not Sharon. She may have lost respect for me, but I still respect her.. And you”. 

Lianna bowed her head, guilt was contagious in this household. The high from sex was mostly gone and replaced with a grey feeling. Feeling Steve’s cum drip down her thighs felt more shameful than thrilling. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Rogers. I shouldn’t have forced myself on you”. 

Steve’s head shot up as she straightened up around the gym and immediately walked over to console his au pair. That shitty feeling was now tenfold. He didn’t mean to cause Lianna any pain. He and Sharon’s mess was for them to deal with. He dropped the stray articles of clothing and gathered her into a tight embrace. 

“None of this is on you. I made the decision to act on my urges. I’m supposed to keep everyone in this house safe, even from me”. 

Steve squeezed his eyes shut and could feel Lianna tremble. He knew she was crying. Five minutes ago, he brought her to the heights of bliss and now she laid against him, tears wetting his skin. Everything was going wrong while Sharon was gone. No wonder she sought happiness from another man. 

Lianna pulled away from Steve. Her eyes were puffy and her lips down turned into a scowl. 

“I’m gonna go shower in my apartment”. 

She quickly slipped into her clothes and left the gym without another word. Clad in his shorts, he sat on the bench and replayed the events of the past week. The stiffness and clicking of his jaw wasn’t enough pain for what he had done and set in motion. He felt sick to his stomach, grieving the good man and husband he was before. 

***

Three days later after the incident in the gym, Sharon returned. The twins celebrated and welcomed her with hugs and kisses along with cards Lianna helped them craft during art lessons. Sharon could sense something was different in her home. Steve was unusually affectionate and attentive while Lianna tried and failed to hide her discomfort around the couple. 

Sharon’s return was celebrated with a barbecue and pool party. Shades of orange and yellows hung in the sky as the celebration wound down. The kids wrestled with Steve while Sharon sat by pool drinking a glass of sangria. Lianna felt restless as she witnessed the Rogers look like a cohesive family unit for the first time in a while. She picked up plastic cups and wet towels, wanting to be anywhere but with Steve and his family. 

Lianna dropped off a stray toy to James’s room. As she turned to head back to the pool, she nearly collided with Sharon. Lianna was startled to find Mrs. Rogers awaiting her in the hallway. 

“Mrs. Rogers, you gave me a scare!” Lianna chuckled and was met with a nod from Sharon. 

“Despite the price of this place, it’s pretty small. It’s hard to have any privacy”. Sharon stared the younger woman down and Lianna lost color in her face. 

Sharon couldn’t have known. Lianna and Steve were so careful and if she did, why was she so calm? 

“I suppose so. James and Margaret are small but their voices carry. Ha..” 

Lianna’s breathy laugh quickly dissipated as Sharon’s face showed no amusement. Sweat began to gather at her palms and her throat became dry. For a woman of her size, Sharon could be intimidating at times. Lianna hoped this was not one of those times. 

“I should be going”.

Lianna attempted to side step Sharon, only for the blonde woman to put her arm out and block Lianna’s path. 

“You know, I have to give it to Steve. He waited months before pursuing you. He even did it while I was away. Though fucking the au pair is so corny, but it is Steve.” She shrugged before removing her hand from Lianna’s path. 

Lianna’s heart hammered in her chest. She could barely breathe, air attempting to push through her throat and failing. Lianna looked at Sharon, who after admitting she knew of her husband’s affair was cool as a cucumber. Lianna found her breath, but could not speak. 

“Let me guess. You didn’t know he wanted you? You thought the stupid jokes he told you or his nervousness around you was him being Steve?”

“Mrs. Rogers- I-”. Lianna stammered and heat rose to her cheeks. If she could have ran, she would have but she was stuck like a deer in the headlights. Doe, brown eyes wide as Sharon read her and Steve’s misdeeds. 

“You thought he flexes shirtless just for fun? Or he didn’t enjoy reprimanding you like an insolent soldier? C’mon Lianna. You are a smart girl. You can’t be that naive and oblivious. Did he fuck you in our bed?”

“No no no. I would never. Mrs. Rogers I-”.

“You’re sorry? Don’t be. I didn’t think the boyscout had it in him. A little proud even, but mad as hell”. 

Lianna gulped at Sharon’s last statement. There was a month left in her placement and now because of her urges, she would be fired and not get a recommendation. The heart that nearly lept from her throat was now sinking to her stomach. Guilt tightening itself around her abdomen. All these feelings heavy enough to pull her to her knees.

“I’m not mad at you. He’s handsome. Body of a Greek God. His cock is huge, but I’m sure you know all about that. I’m upset at how he and I let things get here and dragged you into it.”

Sharon’s shoulders fell and she closed her eyes seemingly ruminating on the situation. A sigh escaping her lips was not enough to steady her. She placed her palm over her head, battling a migraine. And like a lot of things in Sharon and Steve’s life, her indifferent demeanor seemed to be facade worn to keep up appearances. 

Lianna was unsure of what to say in the moment. What could be said? Was she supposed to agree with Sharon that her husband’s dick was amazing? Should she show some type of sympathy for two married people cheating on each other? She was no innocent bystander

“Mrs. Rogers.. I-we shouldn’t have had sex. I should have said no. You both have been great employers and I betrayed your trust in me.” 

Tears rolled down the apple of her cheeks as she strung together words of remorse and shame. Her shoulders hunched over in an attempt to mimic how she felt inside…small and defeated. 

“Betrayal of trust, huh? Well no wonder you fit right in this household. Lianna I’m not going to fire you. I’m not going to yell at you. I don’t even care to stop you and Steve from fucking.”

Sharon’s words knocked the wind out of Lianna. She drew in the cold, stale air, stifling her tears. Sharon was unmoved by Lianna’s words. Lianna wiped the wetness from her face with her hand, straightening herself, standing in front of Sharon like a child being chastised by her mother. Yet children lack the wisdom to know whats wrong or right. Sharon was correct, she was not naive. Lianna knew the moment she gave into Steve, there would be no going back. 

“I-I don’t know what to say, Mrs. Rogers.”

“You’re 22 years old. Your only worry is finishing school and escaping off to some European city. Steve and I are responsible for our marriage and its problems.” 

Lianna saw Sharon’s demeanor change. A slight twitch at the corner of her lips nearly gave way to a frown. Strikes of guilt hit Lianna. No matter how much Sharon assured her this was not on her, she knew what she and Steve did was wrong and hurt his wife. Sharon began to turn and walk away before Lianna spoke up. 

“Mrs. Rogers, why do you and Mr. Rogers stay together? Why not amicably part ways?”

Sharon stopped mid-stride and turned to face Lianna. Lianna could tell Sharon thought about her reasons for staying often. How couldn’t she? She often complained about her marriage without much coaxing. 

“Margaret and James are only six. I don’t want to put them through a divorce and in some way..hmm”. 

Sharon leaned against the wall.Shoulders splayed and pressing alongside family pictures of her imperfect family. 

“I feel like I failed him. And I failed myself”, she admitted. 

“A lot of marriages don’t work out, Mrs. Rogers. And I’m not saying this for my own gratification. Mr. Rogers and I only had sex once. We aren’t looking to continue things.”

Sharon pushed herself from the wall and stretched. She looked at Lianna, almost envious of her ignorance. 

“I told Ken, my partner, the same thing. That it would only be a one time thing. Just an itch that needed to be scratched because Steve and I had a rough patch. That was a year and three extended assignments ago.”

Lianna fiddled with her hands, not knowing how to respond to her. This was the most candid Sharon had been with her since she began her assignment almost a year ago. 

“When the thing you thought would bring you joy, no longer serves you, you begin to seek ways to find small moments of happiness or at least something to drown out the sadness and loneliness.”

Sharon nodded as she returned outside to the pool and Lianna made her way back to her apartment, wanting to run away from the Rogers residence and never look back. 

***

Sharon sat in bed, engrossed in her laptop while Steve brushed his teeth. Spitting in the sink, Steve glanced at himself in the mirror. Despite their problems, he knew Sharon. If she hadn’t already figured out Lianna and him slept together, she would figure it out soon. She was a competent agent. 

Steve propped himself against the doorway of the bathroom, watching Sharon send an email. She looked up once she felt his eyes directed to her. 

“Yes Steven?,” she inquired with a smirk. 

With a deep inhale, Steve sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed as the usual ache vied for attention as he looked at his wife. 

“Sharon, I had sex with Lianna while you were away”. 

Sharon didn’t flench or react, slowly closing her laptop to give her attention to a pensive Steve. 

“I’m sure you know, I know that”. 

“I figured, but I wanted to tell you myself. It felt wrong to not admit it to you”. 

Steve laid back on the mattress, his legs hanging from its side. He stared at the fan oscillating. Focusing on the repetitive motions to drown out the constant replays of every bad scenario he had imagined. Sharon cocked her brow and sighed at her husband’s melancholy. 

“Did your confession make you feel better?”

Steve rolled his eyes, shifting on his elbows to look at Sharon. 

“No, but at least I can admit it.” 

Steve’s eyes cut at Sharon, whose nostrils flared at Steve’s usual presumptuous attitude. It was once attractive, now it just annoyed her. Her foot kicked at Steve’s shoulder and his head tilted back in amusement. 

“Can you admit that you’re unhappy?”

Steve stood from the bed. Deep in thought as Sharon waited for an answer, Steve swallowed hard. It was a question he never wanted to think about. How could he not be happy? He had a family. He owned a giant home. He didn’t have to worry about saving the world. He didn’t have to be a hero. 

“Let me ask you another question then”. 

“Go ahead”, he motioned as his hands rested on his sides. 

“Do you love me?”

“Of course”, he followed up quickly.

“Are you in love with me?” 

Steve groaned then paced around the room he shared with his wife. They were like roommates at this point. Sharon even stopped sneaking glances at her husband’s naked form when he exited the shower. Steve prayed for one of the twins to have a nightmare and want to crawl in their bed, just to fill the distance between him and her. 

“I don’t know. Maybe I was more in love with the idea of stability and having it with someone who understood the sacrifice.” 

Sharon hummed. “I tried Steve. I really did. Shared experiences aren’t enough. Did we trick ourselves into thinking people like us could be a nuclear family? That we could be normal? I’m not sure if I ever really wanted this. Do you regret it?”

“Regret what?”

“Us”, she answered as she pointed to herself then to Steve. 

“I regret a lot of things in my life. Waiting too long. Making the wrong call and losing soldiers. Thinking there was always a right or wrong. But I don’t regret trying to find happiness. I don’t regret the thing that led to James and Margaret”. 

Steve sat beside Sharon and rubbed her shoulder. She placed her hand over his, interlocking fingers. This was the first piece of intimacy between the couple in months. They traded curt smiles between each other. Another first in the past months of the spectacle they called their marriage. 

“I love you too, by the way…. So where do we go from here? Steve, I can’t do a divorce. The kids. My work. At least not now”. 

“I agree. We can at least come to an agreement on all of this. And maybe we can revisit a ..”

“A divorce?”

“An agreed upon separation”. 

Sharon shook her head and laughed at his challenge. He was insolent as ever. 

“Not saying the word doesn’t make it less real you know.”

“Ehhh I know. If he makes you happy then you do what you need to do”.

Sharon jerked her head in surprise at Steve’s statement. He was always one to sacrifice himself for others. 

“And what about you Steve? You never allow yourself to feel happy for long. Lianna is nice. Smart as a whip. Very independent and driven. You seem to have a type”. 

“Lianna has her whole life ahead of her. I’m sure she will get over it and move on”, he bemoaned. 

“So? You obviously aren’t good at forevers. You could use some quick, dirty fun without the vows.”

“Sharon, I don’t want to hurt you further”. 

Steve caressed the soft skin of Sharon’s hand as their fingers remained interlaced. 

“I could say the same. I just want us to be honest and open. I already work in a world of secrets. I don’t want to come home to them.”

“So do I just let you know that I am sleeping with her or someone else?,” he sincerely asked. 

“That’s a start. I’ll let you know when I will be working with Ken”. 

“Ken, huh? Tall, blonde Ken?”

“Yeah. That’s him,” she affirmed. 

“Seems like you have a type as well”, Steve joked. 

“You know for the first time, in a long time. I’m not mad at you or myself” 

“I’m glad. No one deserves to be on the receiving end of your anger”.

Steve’s head fell back in glee at his own joke. 

“Urgh Fuck you, Steve”, Sharon hissed as she punched Steve’s arms. 

“Hey if that was the case, we wouldn’t be in this situation”. Steve erupted in rapturous laughter that even Sharon found contagious. 

***

Lianna shifted in her lounge chair when she sensed something stir outside her door. It was almost 11pm and usually the Rogers household was deep in slumber. She found her remote and turned the volume down on her television. She heard the noise again, this time the knock was clearer. Her heart sped up as she grabbed the empty glass bottle as she moved towards her door. She straightened the grey oversized t-shirt that hung on her frame. 

She peeked through her curtains to find a waiting Steve Rogers. Hands in his pockets as he nervously rocked on his heels. When Lianna opened the door, she drew a smile from his lips. 

“Mr. Rogers, is everything okay?”, she stuttered. 

“Everything is fine, Lianna. It’s more than fine.”

Steve pushed past her making a bee-line to her living room. She shuffled closely behind until they both stood in front of her couch. The television chattered in the background as silence fell between them. Lianna looked around to avoid eye contact with Steve. They hadn’t talked much since he fucked her. He wore plaid pajama pants and a white tank top, his hair still damp from a shower. Even in the most basic attire, he was a real live suburban Adonis. 

“Lianna”. Steve finally spoke. 

“Yes, Mr. Rogers?”. She rocked anxiously as she awaited for his response. 

“Let’s plan another gym session”.


End file.
